gotta_catchem_all_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Being careful with your health: LaserBladeShipping kids
After spending a long time dating, Clemont and Korrina decided to get married and have kids on their own. After a while, they have their firstborn son, Zachary, and then five years later, Thomas was born, followed two years later by a little girl named Harper. (Those pictures aside are the three kids in cat form. Below will show you guys their human and dog forms) Before getting married, Clemont decided to retire from being the Lumiose Gym leader and pass it out to Ash, before becoming a doctor along with Korrina. Appearance Zachary: Human: Looks like his father when he was young, but he has black and blue highlights on his hair. And he often wears black shirts along with some jeans. He has his father's blue eyes and mother's hair color. Dog: Light blond collie with white covering his muzzle, paws, and under his tail. Has blue eyes and wears a black spiked collar. Thomas: Human: He looks just like his father when he was young and passing his days at the academy. He has a pair of glasses like his dad too, has his mom's blue eyes and dad's hair, and often wears shirts involving science, lighting-type Pokémon, along with some shorts. Dog: Blond collie pup with white on his muzzle and tip of tail, with blue eyes and wears a dark purple collar with a silver lightning bolt shaped tag along with his glasses. Harper: Human: She looks like her mother when she was young, but an inch or two shorter. She has her dad's blue eyes and her mom's hair color. She often wears dresses. Dog: Light blond collie puppy with blue eyes and wears a mint green collar with a flower shaped tag. Personality Zachary: Being 17-years-old, Zachary thinks he's the owner of the house. He's very lazy and is a rebel, rarely seen listening to his parents and bullying his younger siblings. However, he has a heart of gold and cares about others more than himself. He would often give bad example for his younger siblings and cousins, but other than that, he loves playing soccer and hang out with his friends. Thomas: Studious and friendly like his father, Thomas is always that boy who is always ready to turn any frowns upside down. He looks up to his parents a lot and wishes to become a doctor one day just like them. He also loves puppies, and he would also prefer to go 'Tom' by short. Harper: Curious, free-spirited, and encouraging. Harper is always there to lend a helping hand whenever someone is upset. Also, she's more like a sister to her cousins, Juniper and Sarah (Max and Bonnie's daughters) and Kayla, Madeleine and Christina (Lucille and Alexander's daughters), loving to play with them. She also likes to babysit Sarah since she's younger than Harper herself. Fears Zachary: Zachary always say that he's not scared of anything. But actually, he's scared of losing his friends and family, and anything happening to his younger siblings. Thomas: Not much scares Thomas, but he's dead scared of sharp objects, and badgers just like his father. But the only thing he's scared the most is bats just like his uncle Ash. Harper: She's scared of thunder and lightning like all her friends, and porcupines like her dad. Crush Zachary: Has a crush on Trip and Georgia's older daughter, Sascha. Thomas: Has a crush on Ash and Serena's daughter, Michelle. He thinks her shyness quite adorable. Harper: Has a crush on Jacob, Trevor and Shauna's son. Family * Each other (obviously siblings. Zachary is the older brother to Thomas and Harper; Thomas is the younger brother to Zachary and the older brother to Harper, and Harper is the younger sister for both the boys.) * Clemont (Father) * Korrina (Mother) * Mitzie (pet yorkshire) * Meyer (paternal grandfather) * Vanessa (paternal grandmother/deceased) * Bonnie (paternal aunt) * Lucille (paternal aunt) * Phil (maternal grandfather/deceased) * Luana (maternal grandmother/deceased) * Gurkinn (maternal great-grandfather) * Robin (maternal great-grandmother/presumed dead or missing) * Alexander (paternal uncle/Lucille's husband) * Max (paternal uncle/Bonnie's husband) * Jack (paternal cousin/Alexander and Lucille's son) * Kayla (paternal cousin/Alexander and Lucille's daughter) * Madeleine (paternal cousin/Alexander and Lucille's daughter) * Christina (paternal cousin/Alexander and Lucille's daughter) * Juniper (paternal cousin/Max and Bonnie's daughter) * Robert (paternal cousin/Max and Bonnie's son) * Nathan and Ethan (paternal cousin/Max and Bonnie's twin sons) * Tamara and Angela (adopted paternal cousins/Max and Bonnie's adopted twin daughters) * Vanessa II (paternal cousin/Max and Bonnie's daughter) * Sarah (paternal cousin/Max and Bonnie's daughter) * Michelle (Thomas's girlfriend, Zachary and Harper's sister-in-law) * Sascha (Zachary's girlfriend, Thomas and Harper's sister-in-law) * Jacob (Harper's boyfriend, Zachary and Thomas's brother-in-law) * Ash Ketchum (Thomas's father-in-law) * Serena (Thomas's mother-in-law) * Trip (Zachary's father-in-law) * Georgia (Zachary's mother-in-law) * Trevor (Harper's father-in-law) * Shauna (Harper's mother-in-law) * Randall and Isaac (Thomas's brothers-in-law) * Jennifer and Willow (Thomas's sisters-in-law) * Ryan (Zachary's brother-in-law) * Carolina (Zachary's sister-in-law) * Emily, Hailey, and Layla (Harper's sisters-in-law) * Lucas and Owen (Harper's brothers-in-law) Pokémon in hand Thomas and Harper don't have any Pokémon at the moment. But here are the Pokémon that Zachary has. # Greninja (Shiny/Starter) # Fletchinder # Unfezant (Male form) # Sawsbuck # Arcanine # Umbreon Fun facts * Zachary is Randall's best friend. They love to prank their younger siblings together. * Harper has a stuffed moose named Oak. * Thomas would sometimes feel depressed for some reason. Nothing's better than a father's heartbeat to make him feel better. * Shipping names for the couples: * DoctorShipping (ThomasXMichelle) * MaroonSnowShipping (ZacharyXSascha) * BeachShipping (JacobXHarper) Voice actors Zachary: Donald Glover (voice actor for Marshall Lee in Adventure Time) Thomas: Joey Lawrence (voice actor for Oliver in Oliver and Company) Harper: Eden Riegel (voice actress for Kiara in The Lion Guard) Gallery Category:Relatives of the main characters Category:Relatives of gym leaders Category:Clemont and Bonnie's family Category:Korrina's Family Category:Next Generation Category:Next Gen Category:Males Category:Females